Dave
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' Dave is an alien organism in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. Its vocal effects are provided by Gabe Sagherian. A grotesque parasitic snake, Dave attacked Kaine West and bit off his left arm. As retribution, Kaine sewed Dave to his body to replace the missing limb. Over the years, the two developed a strange and rocky coexistence. Dave remained on Kaine's body for some time, particularly through Kaine's struggle with Rodney Nelson and the U.B.N.V.A.. He was stabbed by Bykel Sandler, dislocated by Spike, and humiliated by Biscuit Savage. Years later, Dave was present when Kaine and Axel Gunner confronted John Bacchus. Using Gunner's energy sword, Bacchus severed Dave from Kaine's body, and he became a separate creature once more. Dave was claimed by Kosta Brando, who brought him to his pawn shop. He remained there for nearly two years until April 2018, when Kaine awoke from a coma and retrieved his old friend. History In the late-2000s, Kaine West was scouring a crashed alien ship, and encountered Dave - who attacked Kaine and ate his left arm. To exact vengeance, Kaine seized Dave and sewed him onto his body - replacing his arm with the raging parasite. Over time, Dave developed a "peaceful coexistence" of sorts with Kaine, and communicated with him through a series of loud, obnoxious burps. Kaine West: No Salvation (2010 events) While waiting for Doctor Finesse, Dave argued with Kaine about pedestrians looking at them funny. When Finesse walked over, he proposed that Kaine give him Dave in exchange for Tea-Eee, though Kaine quickly disagreed. Dave later "called out" Kaine for shooting Finesse, and "yelled" at Valery after she grabbed Tea-Eee. At Kaine's house, Dave argued with Kaine about joining the U.B.N.V.A., as Kaine tried getting him to reattach his robotic arm. Minutes later, Dave helped Kaine stand off against Solomon Pierce and his goons. Dave scared off the two goons, and tried biting Solomon's face off. As Kaine made his way through the U.B.N.V.A., Dave witnessed a series of meetings and events. After Kaine introduced Dave, he burped aggressively at Spike. Dave was later stabbed several times by Bykel Sandler, but quickly recovered from his wounds. He helped Kaine and Trevor build Jumpa X, and encouraged Kaine to claim several Fake Crumbs from Mekron Woods to trick Rodney into giving Kaine talbornite - which worked over well. After Valery told Kaine how her brother killed her parents, Dave quickly caught on and realized she was behind their murders. After Kaine was framed for Tremzar's fate, Dave became enraged, and attacked Valery and Spike - though this only made Kaine look guilty. Kaine belittled him after they ran off. Dave was later beaten by Biscuit Savage, who belched in his face, and dislocated by Spike during his fight with Kaine. When Kaine fought Sanzee Twelve, Dave destroyed the cyborg by ripping out its vocal processor. During Kaine's last stand with Rodney, Dave helped several times during the fight until Rodney was killed. Once the conflict with the U.B.N.V.A. had ended, Kaine met with Axel Gunner and sought to hang out with him the next day. Axel seemed on the fence about it, until Dave unleashed a menacing belch that convinced him otherwise. The Two Man Trio After West and his ally Axel Gunner captured Flynt, West interrogated Flynt on the side of a road, with Dave belching numerous times - including after West introduced him to Flynt. Later, West and Gunner went to a neighborhood to confront John Bacchus. Dave belched several times during the encounter, which only pushed Bacchus to attack West. After West was struck down, Bacchus used Gunner's blade to sever Dave from West's body; he subsequently threw the alien at Gunner, who fumbled around with it before tossing Dave aside. Between Films At some point over the next few weeks, Dave wound up in the hands of arms dealer Kosta Brando. He brought Dave to his pawnshop and kept him in a sealed bin with other antiques - including Tea-Eee. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Vin, Banny Passerini and Bjorn Alvarez went to Portugal to meet with Kosta Brando, the arms dealer offered to sell them Dave, or "Kaine West's alien arm" - though the trio declined. Minutes later, right before Bjorn betrayed the group, Dave let out a massive belch to alert them of the impending betrayal. Though Kosta was shot during the confrontation, he survived, and kept Dave in his pawnshop for the next year. Kaine West: No Salvation (2018 events) In April 2018, Kaine awakened from his coma after he was gunned down by Rasputin a year earlier. He subsequently reunited with Dave, finding him inside a bin. After Kaine speaks with Kosta for several minutes, Kosta urges him to get the life he always wanted. This prompts Kaine to free Dave from the bin, and he belches "happily" at him. Kosta then asks Kaine what he plans to do, and Kaine exclaims that he has "absolutely no idea". Dave then belches at Kosta. Trivia *The prop for Dave was brought to the set of The Two Man Trio by Jacob Lutz, who plays Axel Gunner. It was immediately added as part of Kaine's costume. After filming, Jacob forgot to take back the prop, and it remained in Scott's possession over the next two years. When filming Kaine West: No Salvation, Jacob was surprised Scott still had the prop, and allowed him to keep it. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Aliens Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Antagonists Category:Living Antagonists Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists